1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary head drum assembly for a tape recorder and, more particularly, to a connection structure of a flexible printed circuit for electrically connecting a head drum assembly and a main printed circuit board (PCB). The connection structure is for transmitting to the main PCB an information signal read while a magnetic head scans a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head drum assembly which rotates at a high speed for recording/reproducing information on/from a magnetic tape by a magnetic head is provided in a deck of a camera-incorporated tape recorder, e.g., a camcorder, or a VCR.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional head drum assembly 100 installed in a tape recorder includes a rotary drum 120 rotatably supported by a rotation shaft 110 and in which a magnetic head “h” is installed, and a stationary drum 130 obliquely fixed to a drum base 11 mounted to a main base 10. The rotary drum 120 is rotatably coupled to the stationary drum 130 such that the rotation shaft 110 is supported by a bearing 111.
A stator core 140 around which a coil 141 is wound and a ring-shaped motor rotor 150, having a magnet 151 facing the stator core 140, are installed in the lower portion of the stationary drum 130. Reference numerals 121 and 131 of FIG. 2 represent a rotating rotary transformer and a fixed rotary transformer, installed in the rotary drum 120 and the stationary drum 130, respectively.
The rotating rotary transformer 121 and the fixed rotary transformer 131 are structured by a configuration of a plurality of concentric circles, and a coil (not shown) is wound in a concave groove (not shown) between the respective concentric circles. The coil wound around the rotating rotary transformer 121 is connected to the magnetic head “h”, and the coil wound around the fixed rotary transformer 131 is connected to a flexible printed circuit 132 drawn out via a through-hole 130a formed at a side wall of the stationary drum 130. An end of the flexible printed circuit 132 is connected to a connector 133, and the connector is coupled to a connector holder 12 provided in the drum base 11 to be electrically connected to a connector 21 installed in the main PCB 20. Thus, the information signal read by a scanning operation of the magnetic head “h” is transmitted to the main PCB 20 through the flexible printed circuit 132.
According to the conventional head drum assembly having the above-described configuration, in order to transmit the information signal read by the scanning of the magnetic head “h” to the main PCB 20, the flexible printed circuit 132 connected to the fixed rotary transformer 131 is drawn out via the through-hole 130a formed at the side wall of the stationary drum 130 to be connected to the main PCB 20. Thus, the length of the flexible printed circuit 132 is excessively increased, which may cause noise.
Also, since the drum base 11 having the connector holder 12 for supporting the connector 133 must necessarily be mounted to the main base 10 to stably connect the flexible printed circuit 132 to the connector 133, the manufacturing cost increases.